


Vampires Don't Sparkle

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Everyone knows vampires don't sparkle. Why is it then, despite being a vampire himself, Hyde felt the need to ask?





	Vampires Don't Sparkle

            “What trash are you reading now?” Gackt asked, as he finally left his study and found his lover sat on the sofa reading. Hyde never read good books, preferring to read rubbish just to laugh at it later. In the three years they had been together, the only writing of quality Gackt had ever seen Hyde read was articles in magazines and some manga, neither classed as heavy reading.

            “Just another book that tells me how vampires are supposed to act.” Hyde explained with a smile.

            “Oh Hyde!” Gackt complained. “Did I not tell you if you had questions you should ask me, or read one of the few vampire novelists who are actually vampires? Humans only write trash when it comes to our mythology.”

            “But this one is the best yet!” Hyde exclaimed. “Did you know we're supposed to sparkle?”

            “Sparkle?” Gackt repeated, knowing exactly what Hyde was reading now and not liking it one bit.

            “Yeah, in the sunlight we're supposed to sparkle.” Hyde explained.

            “Yes well, do you really think you sparkle in the sun?” Gackt questioned, never quite sure if Hyde believed the things he read or was messing with him. He was sure it was the later but the possibility that Hyde believed it always remained present.

            “It's OK I know vampires don't sparkle,” Hyde reassured him. “We burst into flames, right?”

            “Hyde, how many times have you been in the sun since you became a vampire?” Gackt asked.

            “Pretty much every day.” Hyde responded.

            “And have you ever turned into flames?” Gackt asked.

            “No,” Hyde admitted, turning thoughtful. “So perhaps I do sparkle?”

            “Vampires. Don't. Sparkle!” Gackt informed him in pained tones. “We don't burst into flames, we don't get terrible sunburn. We just get that little bit warmer.”

            “I'm not so sure, I think we must sparkle,” Hyde replied, promptly getting hit with the book that had just been snatched from his hands. “Hey! Gackt stop it! You know I'm messing with you!”

            “But you're so cute when begging for mercy.” Gackt teased, sliding into Hyde's lap so that he was straddling the smaller man.

            “Am not.” Hyde retorted.

            “Are too.” Gackt corrected, kissing Hyde gently.

            “You want to know what else I’ve learnt from Twilight?” Hyde asked. “Apparently eating animals makes you a vegetarian.”

            “I'll alert the press.” Gackt reassured him, kissing Hyde's lips once more.

            “And only men can love cars,” Hyde added. “Women aren't supposed to even understand why.”

            “Well that part is right, last girl in my car couldn't even do up the seatbelt.” Gackt muttered.

            “Gackt!” Hyde scolded. “For a start, your car has those weird seatbelts and secondly, that girl was so stupid she had never learned to tie her own shoe laces either. You can't compare the entire female population to her!”

            “Fine, women can love cars,” Gackt relented. “They can even work as mechanics. Happy now?”

            “Very.” Hyde agreed and this time it was him who initiated the gentle kiss.

            “They just can't love my car.” Gackt added and their arguing started all over again.

 

            It had been several days since their discussion on vampires sparkling in the sun and Hyde had all but forgotten he had even asked. It was simply one of those annoying questions he loved to ask Gackt, just because he reacted to them, always getting worked up and never sure if Hyde was serious, when it was so obvious he wasn't. What kind of vampire would he be if he actually believed vampires sparkled?

            Entering the bedroom Hyde stopped and blinked twice, first due to the brighter light in there, caused by so many candles, and the second time because he was convinced Gackt was sparkling. Perhaps he needed blood? He'd only just ate but clearly it wasn't enough as he was suffering delusions right now.

            “Something wrong Hyde?” Gackt asked, as he lay on the bed, naked as he loved to be, propped up by the pillows.

            “Are you sparkling?!” Hyde finally asked stunned.

            “Mmm, oh yeah.” Gackt agreed. “It's because I ate a fairy earlier.”

            “A fairy?” Hyde repeated, as convinced that they didn't exist as he was that vampires didn't sparkle.

            “Yeah, pretty little thing with gorgeous red wings. I ate her in a single bite.” Gackt explained.

            “Sure you did,” Hyde commented. “Seriously, how are you sparkling?”

            “I'm just older than you, I know how.” Gackt explained.

            “Gackt tell me!” Hyde begged. “If you can sparkle I want to know how to as well!”

            “Maybe if you earn it.” Gackt suggested and with a frown Hyde gave in and pulled away his t-shirt, knowing he was being tricked into having sex right now but wanting to know how Gackt was achieving the impossible.

            Crawling onto the bed Hyde positioned himself over Gackt's legs and gave his lover a quick kiss before tilting his head so his neck came exposed, watching with a mixture of lust and excitement as Gackt slowly released his fangs. Gentle fingers brushed his hair out of the way and then the fangs were in his neck, drinking his blood and making him moan in pure bliss. Blood drinking was a sacred tradition among vampires, their source off food when feeding from a human and an act of domination when it came to times like this. When Hyde submitted he did it completely, body, blood and soul and he knew Gackt appreciated it. Expected it even. Hyde had never known any other way and couldn't imagine wanting to change.

            “You taste as good as always,” Gackt purred. “And look, you're beginning to sparkle too.”

            “I am!” Hyde realised, suddenly suspicious. He wanted to accuse Gackt of tricking him right away but he was horny now and said nothing. Instead he lay back and let his lover undress him, prepare him and enter him filling him completely. Their bodies moved together, a simple primitive union but one that spoke of nothing put pure love.

            “So beautiful and you'll never change.” Gackt complimented Hyde, who was moaning beneath him like the world’s most beautiful whore. Ignoring his own desires, Gackt tried to hold his pace, making Hyde squirm as long as possible, unwilling to cum before Hyde came first.

            Hyde knew Gackt was dragging this out and loved him for it, just letting everything build up inside him until he came hard, knowing his own orgasm had sent Gackt into one of his own as he felt the other cum inside him. His world shook but he hadn't forgotten Gackt's promise and so the second he was able to he asked the question once more.

            “Gackt how are you sparkling, vampires don't sparkle.” Hyde informed him stubbornly. It took more than an orgasm to stop him when he wanted something.

            “You're sparkling too.” Gackt explained. “Vampires do sparkle.”

            “As do beds?” Hyde asked. “Especially the part where you were lying. Where is it?”

            “Where's what?” Gackt asked with false innocence.

            “The body paint, or spray on glitter. Whatever you've sprayed all over yourself and got all over me and our bed!” Hyde exclaimed, making Gackt laugh.

            “Fine, you got me,” Gackt admitted pulling out a can of spray on body glitter from beneath the bed. “You're too clever to fool.”

            “I am,” Hyde agreed. “Though now we know how Edward does it, it was body glitter the whole time.”

            “No, he really sparkles. It's just bad fiction.” Gackt corrected and Hyde couldn't help but agree with that, that was the fun of the books he read.


End file.
